Working at Freddy's
by candyloverfreeak
Summary: Animia is the new security at Freddy's, see how interesting it is when the tables turn around for a bit.


**(*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

It was a normal day as a 16 year old girl walked in the pizzeria with a big smile on her face as she skipped right up to the manager.

"Animia at your service" she said grinning like an idiot child.

'She is totally going to be dead on the first night'thought the manager sweatdropping.

Animia had Marshmallow white hair and Ruby red had on a black shirt with a white vest and black jean shorts and black leggings with white combat boots.

"Oh no,I forgot my stuff,I'll be right back" she said running out the door.10 minutes later she came back with a bag nice and full.

"Can you hold this right quick"she asked the manager took the bag and immediately fell down

"What is in here,bricks" he asked Animia fished out her phone.

"No,it's candy" she said as if it was normal."also my computer and tablet,so be careful to not break it" she added

"But as I was going to ask,how did you get here so fast?" Asked the manager

"Oh,I live down the street from here" she said putting away her phone and taking the stayed there while the little kids were having fun dancing to the songs the Animatronics were playing. Animia was on her phone eating her candy,going home to fill it back up every time it went past 1/10 a little kids that stare at her saying in there heads'she is Lucky to have all that candy'while the grown-ups wondered 'where do she get all that candy from and where do she store it in that stomach'.At 9 PM the kids and their parents was the only one left,so she decided to oil and clean the Animatronics to kill she started with Chica, she lift her arms to make sure they aren't rusty,when the was she oiled she finished oiling and shining Chica she did a little salute and moved over to Bonnie and did the same to him but gave him a kiss on the nose and then she gave Chica a kiss on her nose she did Freddy the same and gave him a kiss on the nose took a step back and looked at her work

"All finished" she then the manager came out his office and looked at the Animatronics

"Wow,Animia you did a great job on the Animatronics,they never shined that bright before"he said,examining the Animatronics.

"Thank you,nobody has ever complimented my work before"she said blushing out of embarrassment.

"My father taught me how to work,build,clean and oil mechanical things,so I'm mostly on his side than my mothers" she said looking down at her feet at embarrassment

"We'll he taught you well,really well" he said smiling at her

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes and a big smile on her face while she was still blushing making her look cute as a small kitten"really" she said

'c-cute' "y-yeah" he said

She smiled at him and went to go put on her security she came back she had on a blue jacket that said "security" and a blue short,skirt with black leggings and blue heels.

"Why do the skirt got to be so short,thank god I had these leggings" she said as she attempted to pull down the skirt,but it was too tight around her waist,so she just poked out her cheeks and pouted,it was cute,very cute. She checked her phone and it was 11:40

"I think it's time for you to leave" she said showing him her phone

"Yeah see you tomorrow" said the manager waving at her,she waved back.

Animia P.O.V

I watched as the manager left and went into his car and drove off. I went back inside and smiled at the Animatronics,I really do love them they are amazing in many ways. I went into my office and started work as soon as it hit 12 o'clock. After a couple of minutes the phone rang, scaring me. I picked up the phone,but it went to message anyway.

After the message Animia P.O.V

I was shaking in my seat the message took up an hour and Bonnie and Chica was gone. I checked all the cameras and they were very close to me. I put down the tablet to save power. When I checked again,they were no where to be seen. When I checked both doors they were there,Chica was on the right,Bonnie on the left. I screamed and closed Chica's door and was going to close Bonnie's door,but he caught my arm before I did. I struggled to get out his grip. We struggled a little bit before he let me go and I fell on the ground. I closed my eyes ready for the compact,but instead I felt warm fleshed hand instead of a cold robotic hand.I opened my eyes and saw a purple hair boy with pink eyes instead of Bonnie. He pulled me up and opened the right door and a blonde girl with Violet eyes came in.

"W-where are the Animatronics at?" I asked confused and scared that them might come in here and attack us, I don't want these people hurt.

"We are the Animatronics" said the boy,which I'm guessing Bonnie.

"How,your human and they are,very special,robots" I yelled, I was stressing out. I sat down and took a breather. I looked at them and smiled at them,returning to my normal self.i took out a piece of candy and ate it,that always calms me down. I took out a lollipop and started to eat it.

"You guys want one" I asked holding out two nodded their heads and took one.I looked at the camera and saw Freddy and Foxy gone. When I looked up they were in

Front of me. I screamed until I coughed,I needed water. I searched my bag until I found my water jug.

"What the heck,you scared me" I said like a child. When I looked at them there was a red haired man with a brown haired man.

"Jeez lad ya can scream" said Foxy in a pirate-ish tone, the others nodded their heads in agreement. I sat down in a chair and cooled down.

"So, you are human?" I asked after they explained their story to me.

"Yep" Chica said eating a pizza from nowhere, I eyed the pizza but shrugged it off and went to my phone. After a while, my phone rang meaning it was six o' clock. i got up and walked with them to their stages. i waved at them and left as they turned back to Animatronics. The manager was outside and getting out his car, I waved and smiled at him and he did the same thing. I got in my car and drove off to my house. I went inside the house and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry for any mistakes and misspells I had made, this is my first story, so be easy on me, I can cry, hard. I love you all for reading and Enjoy~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<strong>_


End file.
